1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning device, and more particularly, to an automatic cleaning device including an air injector and at least one side brush to clean every nook and corner or wall of a room as well as all open areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic cleaning device is a self-running vacuum cleaner without requiring a manual control operation. Nowadays, in accordance with the pursuit of a reduced cleaning time and enhanced convenience, various designs of automatic cleaning devices have been developed and used.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art automatic cleaning device is illustrated in schematic longitudinal sectional view. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art automatic cleaning device comprises a body 100, and a plurality of wheels provided at the bottom of the body 100. The plurality of wheels includes a drive wheel 101 to move the body 100 and a plurality of auxiliary wheels 102 to maintain the orientation of the body 100 during running thereof. One or more sensors 103 are attached to an outer surface of the body 100 to sense things placed on the floor. The sensed signals are transmitted to a controller mounted in the automatic cleaning device, so that the automatic cleaning device cleans a room while avoiding collision with the walls and various things on the floor.
The prior art automatic cleaning device further comprises a suction head 200 provided at the bottom of the body 100 to suction various dust and impurities on the floor into the body 100, and a filter cartridge 300 received in the body 100 on the inside of the suction head 200. The suction head 200 includes at least one main brush 202, and a brush motor 201 to rotate the main brush 202. The filter cartridge 300 includes a dust filter 301 to filter the suctioned dust and impurities.
In addition, a suction drive unit 400 is arranged at a side of the filter cartridge 300. The suction drive unit 400 includes an air suction motor 401, so that the dust and impurities are drawn up via the suction head 200 in accordance with an air suction operation. After the dust and impurities are suctioned along with the air via the suction head 200 by the suction motor 401, the air is filtered while passing through the filter cartridge 300, thereby being discharged to the outside of the body 100 by way of an exhaust 500.
The prior art automatic cleaning device having the above-described configuration, however, has a problem in that it is difficult to clean a particular region where the suction head cannot reach, such as the edge of the wall or the corner of a room, because the suction head is provided at the bottom of the body. To clean the edge of the wall or the corner of a room, a user must additionally clean those regions by use of separate cleaning equipment. This is very troublesome, and thus, causes a limitation in the cleaning efficiency of the automatic cleaning device.